Tonight I wanna Cry
by Lady-Dragonguardian
Summary: Songfic! Mamoru leaves Makoto after three years. Will he return? Will Mako ever let her emotions show?


All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. I do not own the song "Tonight I wanna cry" it is owned by Keith Urban and his affiliates.

So don't bring your Lawyers!

------------------------------

I know I know a new story! My computer has be on the fritz, I've been sick and school is a nightmare! I just had to do this though, it's been stuck in my head for a long time! Okay plot line really fast, Mamoru is/was dating Makoto for almost 3 years. Mako finished up at culinary school, and Mamo is now an established doctor, after getting together they opened a resturant. "Aikou o Raikou ken Daichi" Love of Lightning and Earth (sorry I think thats close my japanese is a little rusty" And yes I'll be updating all my stories shortly! And starting a Mamo/Mako fic! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
------------------------  
A 23 year old Makoto walked up to the door, glancing up at the sign of the resturant.  
_"Aikou o Raikou ken Daichi...right..." _She said aloud and sighed  
She didn't know why she was here, she glanced down at her watch.  
_"12:00 am"_ She thought  
She fumbled with her key, and her hair, which was now in a much more adult style, layered and cut to her shoulders with a hint of blonde, it was raining. It had been for a week. She thought it odd, ever since she and Mamoru split up it had rained.  
-Flashback-  
_"You don't have time for me!" Mamoru shouted_  
_"What! Me! At least I'm around here! You never come home your always at the hospital" She shouted back  
"I'm helping people!"  
"Every hour of the day?"  
"Maybe we shouldn't be together anymore..."  
"W..What?"  
"I'm just saying, were fighting all the time...I don't think I love you anymore...and you've never said it"  
"But I...um"  
"Thats what I thought" He said  
Mamoru walked over kissed her on the forehead and left  
_--------------------------  
That was the last time they had spoke, over a week ago._  
_She wasn't taking it as well as she had hoped. She thought she'd be fine...but indeed she wasn't.  
Haruka had stopped by her apartment a few hours ago to check on her, they talked, she left, Mako came here.  
She walked through the door to the back room. Grabbed a bottle of Pino Grigio wine out of the fridge, and flopped down on the small couch. Flipped on the T.V. and sighed.

_"Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away"  
_

Mako started grinding her teeth, as she looked at the pictures on the wall. She got up and grabbed her favorite, right above the desk. Her and Mamoru went to the beach, last year. They grabbed some strange man and had him take a picture of the two at sunset. She sighed again, this time sharply, trying to hold in all of her emotions. She tipped up the bottle. _  
_  
_"I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry"_

Mako felt it. That burning inside her soul, that feeling of dispair. She wouldn't cry, couldn't, it showed weakness...but finally all her built up frustration, anger, and sorrow spilt to the floor. She grabbed the picture and sobbed. And lay looking up at the ceiling, trying to remember better times.

_"Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way"  
_  
She went over to the counter, and pulled out one of her old letters. She smiled through all the tears, he was confessing his love to her while completly drunk at Motoki's party. She remembered when he gave it to her. She ran into him, before they were dating. in the rain, he was staggering along. She helped him to her apartment. Thats where it all started. She stared outside and grabbed the handle.

_"I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry" _

She ran outside, threw the bottle against the brick wall opposite of the resturant, dropped the letter in a puddle and sank to her knees. Just then a figure walked by the sidewalk. He got closer.  
"Mako?" The figured asked  
She looked up  
"Mamoru?"  
He bent down and kissed her, she quickly kissed him back.  
"Your...freezing" he said through the heated kisses and rain  
"I love you" She blurted  
"I always did...I just couldn't say it...not until I lost you...Mamoru I want you back"  
Mamoru smiled  
"I was hoping you'd say that...Makoto I love you...I missed you"  
"I missed you too"  
She started to cry again. Mamoru smiled and wiped her tears away.  
"I'm here" He said and she lay against his chest  
He pulled her up and they walked inside

_"I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
...but tonight I wanna cry"_  
_  
_


End file.
